Prince and Princess
by Leon L. Lawliet
Summary: Whether she's one or the other is up to the only person that matters.


**A/N: I work under my own impressions. Always have, always will.**

* * *

><p>"…Great."<p>

Himeko growled at the sky as though staring daggers at the sun would force it out of hiding. The rain that it hid behind had canceled club activities for the day, which left little to do at the school. Of all the days to-

"Hime-chan!"

The voice inches behind her had caused a panic attack more than once before, but she was used to it by now. That name only had one source anyway.

"Hi Yui," she said, grinning at the bubbly girl beside her. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"Simple. Because I have an umbrella," Yui replied, producing said object from her bag, "and Hime-chan does not."

"And you know this because?" she asked, her previous anger quickly dissipating.

"Because you said so when you were checking weather on your phone during math," Yui stated, looking very proud of herself for noticing.

Himeko covered her face with her palm. "Yui, if you could pay half of that attention to school, you wouldn't have any trouble with your grades…"

"That's not interesting," she sang. "How can I listen to the teacher when I'm distracted by a princess?"

Himeko sighed. Every single day, she managed to fit that in somewhere. Not really obnoxious, but not exactly true either, she thought. A rather devious idea flashed through her eyes, bringing a sparkle and a smirk.

"Oh, I don't know," she chuckled, sneaking behind Yui before sweeping the girl into her arms. "Between us, don't you think I make a better prince?"

Yui, in turn, squeaked and started blushing madly.

"Hey, invite me to the wedding, okay?"

Himeko froze in terror as Ritsu joined them at the door, a broad grin plastered across her face. That was the problem with impulsiveness: where Yui could be entirely natural about it, Himeko had no excuse for her current position. Thankfully, the more adept goofball took care of it.

"Sorry, Ricchan," Yui answered, offering her a weak smile. "I kinda tripped over a few things, and…"

Ritsu's grin inverted. "Y'know, you really need to watch where you're going. One of these days you're going to fall down the stairs or off a cliff or something."

"It's fine, it's fine," she giggled. "Hime-chan will catch me."

Himeko's terror was replaced by an equally powerful embarrassment. Not any better, but at least it unfroze her mind.

Ritsu cocked an eyebrow at the duo. "Well, if Captain Klutz has her protector, then I guess I'll go home. Call me if you need something else." She then clapped the taller girl on the shoulder. "Take care of her, okay? Somebody needs to."

"O-of course," Himeko stammered, her body starting to catch up with her mind.

"See ya then," Ritsu shouted, tearing off into the rain. The pair watched as she went all of half a block before being drenched by a passing car, then taking off in a fury after the driver.

It took Himeko a moment to find her voice again. "Um, Yui…" she started, "I am thankful you, er, bailed me out of that, but…you do realize that if I don't carry you all the way home now, they'll know you lied."

Yui processed that for a moment. "Ah, I'm sorry, Hime-chan. You don't have to if…"

Himeko coughed lightly, her cheeks turning a nice scarlet. "I guess…it'd be okay." Yui's affinity for sweets had magically no effect on her weight. Not that that was the problem.

Yui's face beamed. "Maybe you are a prince after all."

"…Just keep us dry, okay?"

She nodded fervently and directed all the attention she could muster to holding the umbrella directly upright. Save for a few mildly confused shop owners and motorists (none trailed by a Ritsu), their walk passed without question or interruption. Either people knew enough not to ask, or just figured it to be the wiser course of action. Himeko silently thanked them for their judgment.

Yui hadn't been on her feet for a second before she nearly demolished the front door in search of a rather delicious aroma. "Ui, I'm home!" she announced for her entire house and the neighbors as Himeko replaced the door behind them.

"Welcome home, Onee-chan," Ui answered, emerging from the kitchen in an apron. She glanced over the pair, her eyes coming to rest on Yui's legs, which the umbrella hadn't been quite large enough to cover. "Dinner isn't quite ready yet, so please change into some dry clothes."

Yui nodded, pausing only long enough to remove her shoes before leaving the other girls and a trail of damp footprints behind her.

"And you must be the famous Hime-chan," Ui continued, focusing a smile on her guest. "Thank you for bringing Yui home. Did she trip over something again?"

Himeko flushed and grinned simultaneously. "Again? No, she's fine, just…being Yui. Anyway, you're more famous than I am. She's told me all sorts of tales about your legendary cooking skills."

Ui grinned sheepishly. "Onee-chan likes to exaggerate a little too much. I'm not really that good at it…"

"Yes you are," Yui declared, skipping the last three stairs and landing with a thud. She looked quite pleased with the feat.

Himeko, however, quickly averted her eyes. "Yui…"

"Hm?"

"…Please put your shirt on."

Yui glanced down at her scantily-clad chest. "Oops," she squealed, racing back up the stairs to her room.

As soon as the door slammed, Ui burst into a fit of giggles. "I-apologize-for-Onee-chan," she managed between laughs.

Himeko sighed. "I really do worry about her sometimes…how do you manage so well? I mean, you put up with her more than I do."

"Well, she's my sister. I get used to it," Ui said, her giggles subsiding. Onee-chan is…unique, for sure, but I still love her all the same."

Himeko gazed at the spot said person had just vacated, a smile tugging at her lips. "Yeah," she mumbled, "me too."

There was an awkward pause, and she turned back to Ui, who had fixed her with a curious stare. "What?"

"Are you serious about that?"

"About wh-" The taller girl froze again after realizing exactly what she'd said.

Ui did her best to contain another giggling fit. "It's fine. It's pretty obvious she loves you too, especially from the way she talks about you."

"And just what," Himeko asked, redirecting mid-question toward the reappearance of the other Hirasawa, "have you been telling her about me?"

"The truth," Yui stated in a matter-of-fact tone, much more fitting with her now more socially acceptable image. "That you're the school's best softball player, that you're really nice to everyone, that you're beautiful like a princess, that you draw bunnies in your notebook sometimes – at least I think they're bunnies –"

"Enough," Himeko interrupted, waving her hand in exasperation. "Anyway, if you're safe and sound now, I should probably be getting home myself."

"Why?"

"Well…given our supposed entrance, it doesn't feel particularly wise to hang around too long."

Yui still looked perplexed, but Ui seemed to understand. "Feel free to borrow that umbrella then, and come back anytime you wish."

"Thank you." Himeko bowed slightly as she exited.

She made it halfway down the sidewalk before a loud "HIME-CHAN!" made her turn around. Yui bounded up to her, flung her arms around her neck and kissed her squarely on the lips. "For my prince," she said, glowing despite the bleak weather.

Himeko had to force down her own giggles. She grinned and returned the kiss with a little more force, no longer aware of (or caring) whether anyone saw or not. "For my princess," she whispered, pulling away. Yui's face exploded into all shades of red. "Now go back inside before you catch a cold."

Yui opened her mouth to protest, but Himeko closed it for her. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"You better," Yui chirped before scampering back to her house. Her earlier words echoed in Himeko's mind and finally elicited a minor giggling fit as she made her own way home.

Prince Hime-chan…eh, why not. As long as Yui was her princess, she didn't mind at all.


End file.
